Amnesiac
by StargazerLament
Summary: When, at age 19, the amnesic Sabo is given the paper announcing the identity of the new second division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, and, after reading it, promptly collapses, things certainly start to change. No Pairings. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Here we are! My nice little One Piece AU! Oda owns One Piece, of course, but I hope that you'll like my version just as much.**

It had been an oddly calm day for the revolutionaries. Unnaturally so, really, and though there was always something to be done, the Chief of Staff found himself with a free day.

Though it was something others would likely be happy about, Sabo found himself unable to enjoy it: the base was near empty, with most members out on missions or transport, and, sitting in his quarters as dawn rose, he was already bored.

The only bright side was that Koala was due back by noon.

So Sabo found himself wandering from his room, stopping by to chat with whoever he came across. He first swung by the engineering depot, only to be ushered out by a sooty group, chaos erupting behind him after the door shut. He laughed, instead venturing to the training room, only to find it occupied by several of Koala's eager pupils.

Sabo left them to it, turning to look out at the snowy landscape, and thought that, really, that had used too little time. He moved to the kitchen, and the chef was all too happy to load him with food, but then went the cargo bay, hanging over the railing and fondly greeting the rhinos on the level below.

He absently chewed on a leg of meat.

He glanced up a bit later, at the telltale creak of large metal doors being opened, and grinned widely at the rhino-driven caravans that entered, red flags waving proudly in the fierce wind.

He tossed the now bare bone behind him, and hopped up to balance on the railing. As the people began to dismount, he brought his hands up to his mouth.

"Koaaaalaaa!" he shouted, merrily bring one hand up to wave.

The redhead looked up, grinning back. "Sabo!" she called back, her own hand raising in greeting.. "What are you doing?" she laughed, eyeing his position, and he pouted.

"I was bored!" he defended, putting his hands on his hips, and Koala laughed once more.

It was moments later that Koala made her way to the upper level, but as she reached the top of the stairs, she stopped, staring.

"What happened to Bunny?" she inquired, tone holding a vague threat, and Sabo followed her gaze. It landed on the splayed form of Bunny on the ground, and the bone lying a few feet away.

Sabo would have taken a step back, but as it was, he rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously. "No idea!"

Her gaze, when it landed on Sabo, was condemning, and she raised a threatening fist. "Sabo..." she warned.

"No!" he persisted, raising his hands defensively in front of him, "I don't have any idea how he ended up that way!"

She looked ready to believe him, too, but when she spotted the bone, he mentally cursed.

"What's this?" she questioned, tone entirely too innocent, and Sabo gulped.

"That's, uh," he stammered, "Just a bone."

"And is it yours?" she pressed, and he jerked guiltily.

Her eyes narrowed.

A loud thwack echoed through the area.

"Sabo!" Koala shouted, waving the fist that had thrown the bone, "What have I told you about tossing around your trash!?"

He pouted, eyes watery as he clutched his head. "You just did the same thing!" he accused, gesturing to the group gathering around the now unconscious member below.

Before things could escalate, however, a call from below gained their attention.

They slipped into a more professional demeanor, Sabo grabbing his hat as Koala moved to the railing, and they both peered over.

The man who had spoken spotted them. "Koala!" he called, "Chief of Staff! Did you hear? Whitebeard's got a new second division commander!"

"Ehhh!?" Koala exclaimed, "Why are we only just hearing about this!?"

Sabo frowned as well, leaning forwards a bit more. "Who is it?" he questioned.

"Portgas D. Ace," the man said, "That Gol D's kid. He's been sailing with the Whitebeard's for a year or so now: don't know how we managed to miss it." He shrugged, "Either way, the full story is in the meeting room. Everyone is clamoring, so there's no shortage of conversation about it all."

And it was, indeed, clamoring, with all of the revolutionaries at the base, sans Dragon, crowded in the room, pouring over sheets of paper, various bounties, and several newspapers. As soon as the pair (plus Bunny, who had woken at the shouting), entered, a paper was handed to Sabo, and they began to read.

Koala and Bunny began to discuss, providing a thoughtful commentary to the article, but Sabo couldn't pull his gaze from the picture on the cover. Something in him pulled, and he couldn't help but think that the man's face look eerily familiar.

Sabo remembered a younger one, though. Vaguely. Childish, with black hair and freckles. Wite a wide grin and bright eyes: armed with dreams that greatly exceeded his stature.

Sabo frowned, the image in front of him growing dimmer as the one in his memory cleared.

He absently rubbed at his temples, faintly registering the pounding migraine growing behind his eyes.

 _"I'm gonna become a pirate!"_ The boy's voice declared loudly, _"Then I'm gonna become a bigshot pirate! I'm gonna show the world_!" Then, with a cheerful grin, _"And you'll be right beside me, right Sabo?"_

Sabo froze, staring unseeingly at the paper.

 _"Right Sabo?"_

"Ace..." he whispered, shocked and breathless as his eyes widened.

Koala hummed distractedly in question.

"Ace," he said once more, and the words became a rush of noise in his ears, a wave of images through his mind as Koala made a sound of confirmation.

He dropped his hat.

Those around him paused in their conversation, waiting for the cry of dismay and dramatic recovery of his possession, but Sabo was still, eyes fixed on the picture. Koala frowned at him, moving the paper from his line of vision.

"Sabo?" she questioned when their eyes met, a frown pulling at her lips.

Sabo blinked.

And the next momnet, he was on his back, head spinning, with muffled shouts erupting around him as blurry faces blocked his view. The sounds were drowned out, however, by the clink of three sake cups, and his sight faded to the grinning faces of two boys as they vowed brotherhood.

Brotherhood to him.

 _"Hey, guys, did you know?" the boy questioned, a secretive tilt to his smile._

 _"If you exchange vows over a cup of sake with someone, you become brothers!" he informed, popping open the cheap sake bottle._

 _"No matter where we are or what we do, nothing can break this bond!" They_ all _promised, and Sabo found himself breathless once more._

 ** _How could he have forgotten this?_**

* * *

Sabo's slow return to consciousness was accompanied by the howling of fierce winds and the rattling of a nearby window. He was still for a moment, when he woke, allowing himself a precious moment to just _breathe_. He was tired, but it wasn't physically, and, though his eyes were heavy, his heart felt light.

He smiled, ever so slightly, and opened his eyes, greeted by the relieved shouts of his two closest friends.

He was pulled into sitting position, hair and clothes in disarray, and blinked at the one to do so.

It was Hack, and while Koala babbled incoherently, practically bawling, the fishman simply grinned.

"You had us all worried!" he informed, dropping a hand on Sabo's shoulder and patting Koala's back. "You had an incredible fever for three days: no one knew if you would wake up."

Sabo was silent for a moment, slightly surprised, and his gaze wandered to the open door. The members of the main base were crowded there, pushing and shoving to catch a glimpse of him through the opening.

He grinned. "Sorry for the wait!"

The reply was thunderous, and Sabo laughed, but someone closed the door at a bit of prompting, and the trio was left alone.

Though Koala was still sniffling, she peered up at him. "Did you..." she hesitated, "Regain your memories, Sabo?"

Sabo blinked, and an odd feeling passed through him. "Yeah," he said after a moment, tone somewhat awing, "I guess I have."

"Are you..." she paused once more, "Quitting the Revolutionary Army, then?" she questioned, before barreling on, "No one would blame you, of course! We all want what's best for you, and if that means you have to leave, nothing can stop us from supporting you!"

Her passionate speech floored Sabo for a moment, but, as she opened her mouth again, he held up a hand. "No," he stated firmly, smiling, "I'm not leaving. I need to speak to Dragon, and I might be gone for a bit, but I would _never_ quit." His expression was resolute. "No matter my past, this is my home now."

Hack and Koala grinned back at him, and Koala rushed to get their leader, Hack stopping at the door as she left.

"And this always will be your home," Hack spoke, "No matter who you turn out to be, Sabo. No matter your alliance or identity, the revolutionaries will stand at your side."

Sabo smiled once more, and nodded. As Hack left the room, Dragon entered, and Sabo made up his mind.

 _Ace... Luffy..._

 _I'll see you soon._

 **Short, really, but most first chapters are. Hope you liked it! Reviews, are, of course, appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oda owns One Piece. Due to the high approval, I published this chapter early; my update schedule shall still be fairly rapid, though it depends on my productivity and the like. I plan to have a week be the most between chapters, and three days at the least, to keep a steady gap between finished sections and uploads, in case of a pause in writing.**

 **After seeing the length of the previous chapter was quite short, I decided to make sure the future ones are longer. This one is double the length, and those following will be the same.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **To the unknown reviewer: This chapter answers the first question, while, though the two will make an appearance at Albasta, the Rebel Army there and the Revolutionaries aren't actually connected. Sabo may offer some advice, but overall, the events will remain the same. To Shiruu: Thank you very much! Hopefully I'll be able to keep my muse galloping. To Jade: I've been toying with the idea of the far reaching ripple effect for some time, so I'm glad you like it! To bronze, E, HeartsPath, Wolves, and mutterings: Thank you very much! To annabeth: Sorry to disappoint! I might include it in a flashback at one point, but I was raring to get to the brotherly reunions. To Hope: Thank you very much; you too!**

 **And we continue!**

In a dusty bar, on a remote port town somewhere on the grand line, a young man sat, cradling a hat in his hands as opposed to a drink, a strangely colored pipe strapped to his back. He yawned widely, eyes struggling to remain open in the dim lighting.

It had been four months since Sabo requested that Dragon give him some time away from base: he and Ace were officially 20, with Luffy nearing 17. In the end, the arrangements had taken longer than anticipated, and Sabo had only set out three days prior.

An oddly convenient point was, however, that the second division of the Whitebeard Pirates had been due to arrive at an isolated port some leagues away in a few days time; a routine check of Whitebeard territory. Sabo had rushed over, and the 36 hours spent awake were starting to show.

He yawned once more, taking a glance around, and then gave a shrug. A little nap wouldn't hurt. He placed a few beri next to him, and folded his arms, resting his head on them and letting out a sigh. The bar stool wasn't the most comfortable, but it was where he would stay: when pirates came to town, it was almost guaranteed that they come by for a drink, and when it came to Ace especially, Sabo couldn't imagine that he'd miss out on a free meal.

He closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax, and slipped into a much needed slumber. A slumber so deep, it seemed that only the end of the world would wake him.

* * *

When the medium-sized ship, famous jolly roger rippling proudly in the wind, gradually sailed to dock at a small port, the pirates upon it were met with cheers. Grinning fishermen waved, children giggled, and any old women to cross their path were sure to offer a meal or two: this was a town under the protection of the Whitebeard Pirates. Though a few conversations were had, most of the men from the vessel gradually found themselves at the town's bar, ready to celebrate another journey completed.

Fire Fist Ace was one of the last to enter, laughing and grinning sheepishly at the slaps on the back and congratulations given: this would be the end of his first solo voyage as second division commander, but certainly not his last.

He and a few others were quick to find a place at the bar, and Ace barely spared the blond man a few chairs down a glance—it wasn't at all uncommon for some sorry soul to end up splayed on the wooden surface after one too many drinks—but one of the new recruits, Gout, a large man with bets running on his time with them, started to jeer.

"Look at 'im!" Gout barked, jerking his head in the direction of the blond, "What d'ya think, boys? Poor little noble had a bit too much to drink?" The group laughed, and he went on. "Probably got alotta beri, don't you think? Won't miss just a bit if we're kind enough to take it from him."

Ace frowned, glancing over, and could see many of the others near the man doing the same. Gout had, apparently, missed the fact that the Whitebeard Pirates were different than other pirate crews.

Gout lumbered over to the booth, snatching the money that rested on the counter and then, something catching his eye, gurgled a laugh. "Look at 'im!" he repeated, "Wearing his fancy suit, top hat and everythin."

Ace's had been walking over at that point, and, gaze landing on the hat, its goggles gleaming in the dim light, he froze. When Gout began to reach for it, the man found a rapidly heating hand in a vice around his wrist.

" _Don't touch that hat_ ," Ace snarled, dark eyes gleaming as his skin began to flame.

Gout attempted to pull away, expression suddenly full of terror. "I wasn't goin ta do nothing, I swear!" he squealed, "I was just gonna mess with him a bit! He wouldn't miss a stupid old hat that much, would he?"

In that moment, all those in the room winced. As Gout's eyes rose from Ace's, up to his trademark hat, the crowd could see the moment he realized his mistake. By then, however, it was too late, and Ace's fist met the side of Gout's gaping mouth. As Gout went flying, the ragtag group that had joined with him tried to rush Ace, only to find themselves on the ground as well.

Ace gritted his teeth and gave a feral grin, cracking his knuckles and glaring around the room.

"Who's next?"

* * *

Sabo woke from his nap to just as much noise as he had when he regained his memories those months ago, only this time, it was to the telltale thud of flesh hitting flesh and the crashes of splintering wood. He merely wrinkled his nose, lifting a hand from under his head and feeling around blindly. After a moment, his hand landed on his hat, and he pulled himself into sitting position, blinking blearily, with the slight imprint of fabric across the right side his face.

He first looked to the right, seeing the large amount of new patrons, who were cheering and hooting, and then followed their gazes to the left, just behind him.

He turned around.

And was promptly met with the sight of Ace as he gleefully made several goons part of the bar's wall decoration.

He turned back around.

And folded his arms once more, resting his head on them.

What a weird dream.

Almost instantly, a hand jerked back his collar, and he was pulled, flailing, off his chair, landing on his backside with hat in hand. His free hand immediately went to the back of his neck, and he looked up.

Ace was glaring down at him, and for a moment, all was still; when Ace cocked his hand into the shape of a gun, however, Sabo blanched, scrambling out of the way. The wood floor where he had been exploded into ash and cinders, and Sabo quickly stood, putting on his hat, and turned to face his brother; he raised his empty hands.

Ace frowned, expression stormy, and, though he pointed once more, no other movement was made. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"I'm Sabo," Sabo stated, meeting his brother's eyes.

"You're not," Ace shot back, "Sabo's been dead for-"

"Nine years, eight months, a week, and three days," Sabo interrupted, "I know."

Ace gritted his teeth. "Who are you!?" he demanded once more.

" _I'm Sabo_ ," Sabo repeated, biting his lip, "I... I've been trying to find you."

"After nearly ten years!?" Ace shouted, "Why not sooner!? If you're really Sabo, where have you been all of this time!?"

Sabo's expression was pulled tight. "I'll explain everything, Ace, I promise!" he shouted in reply, desperately, "How can I prove it to you!?"

Ace paused, and then spoke lowly, "What's Luffy's birthday?"

Sabo paused as well, swallowing. "Children's day," he replied promptly, "He never thought it was a big deal, but when we found out, we were furious. The first time we celebrated, he was seven, and we got Dadan to help us make a cake," he smiled, "It was awful, but he was overjoyed, and ate every last bite."

When Ace simply stared, Sabo added an afterthought, "He was sick the next day."

Ace recovered, and shot another question. "Your family?"

"Well, my real family has always been you, Luffy, the Dadan family, and sometimes Garp, but my actual relatives were nobles," Sabo paused, wrinkling his nose, "And Stelly."

"What's our relationship?"

"We're brothers, but not by blood: we stole Dadan's sake and shared a drink, vowing to always be there for each other."

"My birthday?"

"January first," Sabo replied, and then snorted, "Though it took a lot of prying for you to tell me it."

"Yours?"

"March 20th."

"Weapon of choice?"

The list of seemingly random questions continued, and the crowd looked on, learning more about the two than they would have in any other circumstance, before, suddenly, Ace narrowed his eyes, posing a certain question.

"Who's my father?" he questioned, and Sabo jerked back, gaping, glancing around the room.

"They know," Ace said.

Sabo paused, then, brows furrowing as he met Ace's gaze. His eyes lit up in realization a moment later, however, and he smiled. "Whitebeard," he stated, "will always be the only father worth remembering," he shrugged, "The other one is just full of gold."

Ace finally lowered his arm, and walked forwards, stopping a few feet from Sabo. Ace slowly raise his hand, a smile on his face-

And slammed it onto the back of Sabo's head.

Sabo grunted, and then pouted, looking up at Ace with teary eyes. "That huuuurt." he whined, "What was that for?" he asked, only to pause, staring at Ace's expression.

"For not coming back to life sooner," Ace replied, wiping away the tears budding in the corners of his eyes, "You idiot, where the hell have you been all of this time?"

Sabo smiled softly. "I'll tell you everything," he promised once more, "Anything you want know."

The two stepped forwards, mirroring grins on their faces and arms raising when there was an odd sound echoing through the silence. Sabo froze for a moment, eyes closed and grin fixed, before turning and pulling a den den mushi from his pocket.

"Yes?" he greeted with false cheer, back facing Ace, who peered over his shoulder curiously.

"Sabo?" Hack's voice sounded, "Have you arrived safely? You told us you would call when you reached land, and-"

"Yes, Hack, I'm fine," Sabo assured.

"Are your supplies fully stocked? Koala was wondering if-"

 _*Click*_

Sabo, still smiling, returned the den den mushi to his pocket and promptly resumed his previous position, arms raised. Ace stared for a moment, before bursting into laughter and pulling him into a fierce hug, ignoring the tears in his eyes.

"It's good to have you back, Sabo!"

("Who's the crybaby now, hm?")

("Shut up, Sabo.")

* * *

Marco boarded the second division ship a few mornings later, after receiving no word from any crew members after its joining up several hours earlier. He stepped onto the deck, glancing around at the splayed bodies, bottles of alcohol, various broken sections of floor, and myriad of scorch marks. He frowned.

He took a few steps to the nearest crew member, nudging him lightly.

The man jerked awake, blinking blearily, and looked up. "Marco?" he questioned, "Wha-"

"What happened Jame, yoi?" he questioned immediately, gesturing at the surroundings.

Jame glanced around. "Oh," he muttered, "That. Well, Ace ended up finding his brother in Cilica, and he decided that the occasion deserved a celebration," he shrugged, "I think that somewhere along the way, they wanted to spar, and..." he gestured to the missing railing.

Marco stared blankly for a moment, before sighing and running a hand down his face. "Why am I not surprised?"

Jame grinned. "Because it's Ace, of course! I'm pretty sure that while long-lost brothers are near the top of the list, some of his other oddities trump them."

"Where can I find him, yoi?" Marco asked, choosing to not respond.

"Usually, I would say the galley, but with his brother..." Jame paused, and then shrugged, "On second thought, they're probably _both_ in the galley. You should have seen how much they were eating at Cilica. I shouldn't be surprised, really: I'm pretty sure the metabolism thing is genetic."

Marco had walked away at this point, and Jame hummed.

"...is what I would say, if they were actually related."

Snoring filled the galley, the loudest source being the group on the ground in the front, while in the back, next to the cupboards, the brothers had taken up residence. Ace lay splayed, back half against the counter, with Sabo leaning on him, head resting on Ace's right shoulder. Both of their mouths were wide open, and a light snoring was all that was to be heard. Their beloved hats rested in each other's laps: Sabo cradling Ace's cowboy hat while Ace kept a grip on Sabo's top hat.

When Marco finally stumbled upon this scene, stepping over discarded bottles and the stray body, he stopped, staring. After a moment, he smiled, and then chuckled quietly as he backtracked, out of the galley and onto the Moby Dick.

"Pops!" he called when he boarded, "I found Ace!"

Whitebeard looked over, as did the group of crew members around him. "Is that so?" he hummed, "I assume he's fine, then?"

Marco laughed, "You could say that," he shrugged, "He's more than fine, I think, yoi, but it would be better to see for yourself," he gestured slightly as he left, and a few curious crewmates trailed after him. Whitebeard pouted as his sons left, glancing hatefully at the medical equipment, but stayed put at his nurse's stern glare.

The group paraded over to the second division ship, over the deck, on which several people were waking, and through the galley, heading a whispered warning of silence from Marco as they entered. When they came to a stop in front of the sleeping pair, several of them were hard pressed to hold back their laughter. A few moments of whispered conversation later, Thatch stepped forwards carefully. After coming to a stop less than a foot away, he leaned forwards, arms outstretched... and firmly poked the brothers on their cheeks.

The snores faltered, and while one set soon continued, the other puttered to a stop. Sabo's head lifted off of Ace's shoulder, and he squinted open his eyes, glaring irritably at those gathered. He blearily scanned the small crowd, from right to left, stopping on each face. He frowned slightly when he was done, recognizing them, but promptly closed his eyes instead of acting, returning his head to its previous position on Ace's shoulder.

The group was silent for a moment, before, one after another, they burst into uproarious laughter. Sabo only pressed his face into Ace's shoulder, determined to ignore the noise. It was all for naught, however, as Ace jerked awake with a snort, dislodging his brother, and stared blankly at the chuckling group.

"You guys are filthy," Thatch finally said, eyeing the soot and dust on their skin, and the splinters of wood in their hair. Sabo grumbled unintelligibly in reply, putting his forehead on Ace's back, and Ace blinked, slowly booting up to a level of normal functionality.

"What are..." Ace yawned, "You guys doing here?"

Marco raised an eyebrow. "You didn't check in after rejoining the fleet, yoi," he shrugged, "Pops was worried."

"Oh," Ace blinked, and then rubbed the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly, "Sorry. I got caught up in the fun, I guess."

"Yeah," Sabo mocked, grinning teasingly at Ace, "Got caught up in the fun. Didn't pass out in the kitchen at all. Nope." He stood, then, with a yawn, placed Ace's hat on its owner's head, and began to search the nearby cabinets.

Ace scowled, but a smile twitched at his lips. When the several division commanders stared at him expectantly, he grinned. "Guys! This is my brother, Sabo," he waved a hand towards the blond, "Sabo! These are a few of the other division commanders!" Sabo paused in his search, looking over.

He gave a charming smile, quickly running a hand through his sleep-tussled hair. "It's a pleasure to meet you," Sabo greeted, stepping forwards and offering his hand. Marco accepted it, and they shared a firm handshake, eyes meeting. When Sabo moved to do the same with the others, Marco cast a bemused glance at Ace, getting a roll of the eyes in reply.

"Are you sure you're Ace's brother?" Izo questioned when everyone had been greeted, raising an eyebrow and shooting Ace a smirk.

Sabo blinked, and replied. "Not by blood of course," he shrugged, "But I think that this crew, if any, can understand that the bond we share is stronger than that."

Izo smiled, and Sabo glanced at Ace for a moment, before turning to face the others again, expression now solemn.

"I need to speak to Whitebeard," he declared, meeting Marco's eyes. Silence fell, and he remained still as the commanders shared glances. Marco looked at Ace, and, gaining only a confident gaze in response, nodded.

Marco turned, with a gesture to follow, and the others did so, Sabo waiting for Ace to heave himself up before moving. Ace handed Sabo his hat, and he held his possession with a tight grip.

They reached the main deck of the Moby Dick, where Whitebeard sat, and the commanders fanned out behind him, leaving Sabo and Ace facing the large figure.

Sabo paused, for just a moment, looking around, before nodding, and raising his gaze to meet Whitebeard's. "It's a great honor to finally meet you, Whitebeard," he started, "My name is Sabo: I'm Ace's brother, and I cannot thank you enough for taking care of him when I could not. I am a stranger to you, however, and I have no intention of hiding the nature of my full identity."

He paused once more, this time straightening, standing proudly under the analytical stares. He held his hat to his chest, and spoke. "My name is Sabo," he repeated, "And, after ten years in its service, I am the Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary Army."

There was an outcry, and only Sabo, Ace, and Whitebeard remained silent. Sabo's gaze never wavered, and, after a moment, Whitebeard raised a hand, silencing the present commanders.

"Will your actions endanger my children?" he questioned.

Sabo shook his head slightly. "Never," he promised.

Whitebeard nodded, then, "Any brother of one of my sons is welcome," he declared, "As long as you never intentionally harm any son of mine, you have just as much right to be aboard this vessel as they do."

The statement was meant for all those listening, and the commanders looked properly chastised, but Ace was grinning, and, when Sabo let out a great sigh, dropping into a seated position on the deck, he crouched with him, clapping a hand onto his shoulder.

"I told you not to worry!" Ace cackled, "Pops would never hurt a brother of mine!"

"You can't tell me you didn't feel the same when you faced him the first time," Sabo grouched with a huff, and Ace stuck out his tongue in reply.

"Gu ra ra ra ra!" Whitebeard boomed, and those around him jumped, "Tell me then," he started, a grin on his face, "How did you end up in the service of the revolutionaries? You couldn't have been more than ten, and as shady as they seem, I doubt they go around kidnapping youths."

Sabo smiled as well, and hummed. "It started ten years ago," he began, "In the Kingdom of Goa. In this kingdom, there lived a young noble who hated his life, an outcast, raised by bandits, who hated himself, and a boy made of rubber, with a heart of gold and dreams that were by far larger than he ever would be..."

Sabo told his tale on the deck, commanders leaning in eagerly while pretending not to as Ace piped up every so often; Whitebeard looked on fondly. Slowly, the sky grew dark, and dinner was served. Sake was shared, as were stories, and in the end there was a shared conclusion in the minds of all those present:

Sabo was an honorary Whitebeard, willingly or not.

 **And there we have the second chapter! I hope, once again, that you like it! Reviews are, as always, appreciated.**

 **Edit: My snowflake scene breakers! Noooo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**As always, I do not own One Piece, and as promised, here is chapter three! In this chapter, I likely have a few instances of OOCness, due to lack of information and/or the AU in itself, but I think it fits well enough. If there are any things that I seem to have missed, please feel free to let me know!**

 **Review Replies:**

 **To SkyGem: Thank you very much for both the correction and review(I love your writing, so it means a lot) To horacioquinter0, annabeth, earth fire water wind, and amy: Thank you! :D To Jade: Thank you; this chapter answers all of your musings! To Shiruu: I could never. To whateverlove: It happens in a sense... To cantor: They should start a club, find some kindred souls.**

 **And onward!**

It was about two months later, in which Sabo alternated between running missions for the revolutionary army and getting to know the Whitebeard fleet, that a certain voyage had Thatch bringing back a oddly-shaped, bright pink fruit. Ace was on his own assignment, and very few commanders were around, so Sabo found himself looking forwards to the company.

"Devil's fruit," Thatch had explained when Sabo welcomed him back, "Don't know what one it is, but..." he hummed, "I'm not sure I want to eat it, either way."

Sabo blinked, and gestured for his new friend to go on.

Thatch obliged with a shrug. "It's just that I've met so many great people who achieved amazing things without the help of a devil fruit," he said, "And I'm plenty strong anyways: I've gotten this far without one, so why bother?"

He grinned, then, giving Sabo a nudge, "Someone has to help you pull our knuckleheads out of the water, after all, and I'm pretty sure the others would get sick of it." Sabo simply laughed, and accepted the answer for what it was.

A few nights later, the pair had been conversing on the deck, Sabo leaning in the shadow of the change in level marking the crew's quarters. Thatch absently tossed his devil fruit up, catching it as it came down, and repeating the motion as they conversed about his plans for it.

"You could sell it," Sabo suggested once more, and Thatch frowned.

"I could," he agreed, "but it might end up in the wrong person's hands. I'm of half a mind to just have Ace burn it or to toss it into the ocean myself," he joked.

"Well," Sabo hummed, "That's a valid option, actually."

"Yeah, I know," Thatch shrugged, "But it seems like it would be a shame," he paused then, stroking his goatee, and he held an expression of realization as he stared contemplatively at Sabo.

"What?" Sabo questioned warily.

"Nothing harmful," Thatch assured, "I was just thinking-"

"Did it hurt?" Sabo muttered.

"That maybe," Thatch continued with a flick to Sabo's forehead, "The revolutionaries might have some use for it."

Sabo stared.

"I mean, you have a large network of informants, right? Someone has to know what fruit this is, and if it turns out to be dangerous, you guys can easily dispose of it; if it's not, then you get a free devil's fruit."

"Thatch..." Sabo sighed.

Thatch simply raised his free hand, and began to lecture Sabo on the proper manners of accepting a gift. As Sabo tuned him out, gaze wandering, he spotted a glint of metal behind his friend.

A knife.

Sabo reacted instantly, pulling Thatch to the side and turning them to face the unknown assailant.

It was Teach: Marshall D. Teach; high ranking member of the second division.

It was a matter of fact, however, that though the man was part of Ace's division, and acted amicable enough, Sabo had always had a bad feeling about him. It was good to know that his misgivings were founded, but he would have preferred that it not be in this situation that they were proved so.

"Teach?" Thatch questioned, eyeing the knife in his crewmate's grasp.

"Just hand over the fruit," Teach demanded, "Hand it over, and no one will get hurt."

"Teach," Thatch repeated, allowing Sabo, who loomed protectively in front of him, to take the fruit, "What are you doing? What..."

"I'm doing what I came here to do!" Teach exclaimed, "I joined this miserable crew to find that fruit, and what do you know! It's come right to me. Now," he snarled, "Hand it over."

Sabo's expression was blank, and Thatch's was one of betrayal. Remaining stoic, as opposed to acquiescing to the threats, Sabo threw the devil fruit as high as he could into the air.

He drew his pipe, and the fruit arched downwards. When it reached the desired height, Sabo swung, with no regret and only one thought running through his head.

 _I wonder what effect seastone has on devil fruits._

* * *

The result, in the end, was both expected, and unexpected. It smashed easily enough, hit with a weapon at high velocity, which was a given, but the unholy screech and black, shadowy substance to wriggle around the smashed container was not quite as foreseen. It sailed off into the ocean nonetheless, screeching all the while, and Teach, who had been running for it as it fell near Sabo, was hit with the still moving pipe as well, following his precious fruit's route of exit.

"I've accepted your gift," Sabo deadpanned after a long pause.

There was a moment of stunned silence in response, before Thatch gave a breathless laugh. "I'm glad I didn't eat that, now, actually," he admitted, before his expression fell, "We're going to have to tell Pops about Teach," he sighed.

Sabo cast him a look, reaching out and grabbing his arm. "Not right now, we don't," he stated, "Pops'll be sleeping, and _we_ are going to the infirmary. Hopefully Izo will still be up." He proceeded to drag Thatch to the medical bay, ignoring any protests. When Sabo slammed open the door, pushing Thatch in, Izo, who had been mildly making a mixture, jumped.

Spotting them, he puffed up angrily. "What are you two doing in here so late?" he demanded, waving the pestle threateningly, "It better be important."

"Thatch was attacked by Teach with what I suspect was a poisoned blade," Sabo supplied blatantly, "He has a cut on his left arm."

Izo gaped for a moment, before dropping everything, approaching and wrestling Thatch onto one of the nearby beds."Let me see!" he commanded, and Thatch ceased his attempts to escape.

Izo ripped off the sleeve, ignoring Thatch's squawk of protest, revealing the sluggishly bleeding wound. The skin around it had turned a light yellow. Izo cursed, rushing over to the medicine cabinets and pulling out a medium-sized bottle containing an odd blue liquid.

He poured some into a shot glass before returning to the pair. "Drink this," he commanded, thrusting the glass at Thatch. Thatch did so, only to cough and hack, quickly accepting the glass of water that was offered after it.

"That was disgusting," he informed when he recovered, and Izo rolled his eyes.

"Better disgusted than dead," he countered, inspecting the cut once more. At the curious gazes, he elaborated. "It's one of the toxins I have in here; some of the boys use it to coat their weapons. When Teach came in, asking for some, I thought nothing of it, but..." he frowned, "He shouldn't have been here either way, huh? Should have been with Ace and the rest of the second division."

Satisfied when the yellow slowly dissipated, Izo stood. "I'll go tell Whitebeard about our traitor," he decided, " _You_ stay here and rest." He glared at Sabo when he made to move, "That goes for both of you."

Sabo pouted, but remained seated, and exchanged a glance with Thatch as Izo left. "Night," he said after a moment, flopping onto one of the beds.

Thatch gaped. "You're not going to help me escape?" he questioned incredulously, "Make a daring break for it while Izo is gone?"

"Nope," Sabo affirmed, placing his hat on the nightstand and shrugging off his coat. He kicked off his boots and proceeded to curl up. "Night," he repeated.

"Night..." Thatch parroted blankly, staring at Sabo's back, before giving a huff and kicking his own shoes off. "I hope you're happy," he grumbled as he laid down.

Sabo hummed in response, grin unseen by his companion.

* * *

The news of treachery and the injury of a faithful commander had the entirety of the Whitebeard pirates howling for blood. Ace, of course, was no exception.

"I'll kill the bastard!" he snarled when he heard the story from Thatch and Sabo, pacing in front of them on the main deck.

"It wasn't that big of a deal," Sabo shrugged, expression mildly confused, "Why do you have to go after him?"

Ace blinked, before 'oh'ing. "Loyalty to the crew is the number one rule in the Whitebeard Pirates," he explained, "And it's the role of the commanders to inspire this in their division. Since Teach was in the second, it's my duty to hunt him down."

Sabo hummed, looking unimpressed. "That seems stupid," he remarked, "No offense," he added, "But wouldn't it be better for multiple people of the division to do it? Show a united front despite the treachery of one member?"

Both Thatch and Ace stared, and a great laugh sounded from behind. The three jumped.

"That sounds like a great idea, my boy!" Whitebeard boomed from his seat, "I've been thinking of finding a new way to carry out these things, but with traitors being so uncommon, there just hasn't been a need," he explained, nodding to himself. "How would you feel if I asked you to accompany Ace on his quest, then? While I would ask the other members of the second division, it seems like you two would be more than enough to handle it. What do you say?"

The three blinked, staring, before Thatch spoke up in protest. "Why can't I go?" he questioned, "I have just as much of a problem to solve with Teach as they do, and he might have allies waiting for those coming after him."

Whitebeard met Thatch's gaze. "That is true," he acknowledged, "But he also may have others waiting within our ranks. I cannot risk having two of my commanders away from their posts at the same time, my son."

Thatch grimaced, but nodded, and Ace and Sabo exchanged a glance. "When should we set out then?" Ace questioned.

"Now," Whitebeard stated, "There is no time to waste: the further he gets, the harder it will be to find him."

The pair nodded, and took off, intending to prepare a ship and gather supplies.

Whitebeard took a swig of sake, gazing out at the sea.

"Take great care, my sons."

* * *

Sabo's first impression of Drum Island, when they docked there to talk to the natives after several days of travel, was that it reminded him of Baltigo. Not quite the island itself, of course, as its large tree cover and impressive drum-shaped mountains weren't quite like the barren landscape he called home, but its atmosphere. There was something almost indescribably hopeful about the people, and the biting air was soft, if freezing, and though all the other travelers were shivering, cursing the cold, Sabo found himself subtly joyful.

Ace didn't notice the temperature, which was granted, given his status as a living heater, but he did notice Sabo's smile, and was quick to inquire when Sabo stood outside the town's inn and stared at the falling snow.

"I would have expected that you would be freezing, like all the other visitors," Ace said, and Sabo chuckled.

"The island I grew up on after... leaving," Sabo started, "It's like this: freezing cold surroundings with warm groups of people, though the wind there is much fiercer, and the atmosphere is more united."

Ace hummed, before nodding to himself. "We should visit sometime, then," he decided with a grin, "It would be nice to see where you spent all that time, I think."

Sabo smiled, nodding as well, before turning, looking up at the grand mountain towering above, hair wet, snow gathering on his top hat, and arms crossed.

"They say there's a monster in the forests," he remarked mildly, "Though I don't quite know what they're referring to: the reindeer are considered harmless, the hiking bears are treated with respect, and the Lapahns are feared. I'm undecided on where to put this monster of theirs on the chart, since it's a reindeer that can walk on two legs, understand human speech, and is the size of a grown Lapahn."

Ace blinked at the odd subject change.

"It just seems stupid, is all," Sabo continued, "From what I've heard, they haven't actually tried to talk to it."

Ace simply nodded, knowing the grievances Sabo held with the mindset, and joined his brother in watching the snow.

"Luffy is supposed to be reaching here at some point," Ace remarked, "From I last heard, he chose to follow Roger's route," he sighed, "We have to keep moving though. Think that, if I leave a message, it would reach him?" he questioned, "Alabasta is next on our radar, and I'm not sure if Luffy's path leads to it, normally."

"Worth a shot," Sabo shrugged, "I would hope he would stay on course, to not get lost, but..." he smiled, somewhat exasperated. "Knowing Luffy, there's nothing that can keep him from an adventure."

The sound of a den den mushi sounded just as he stopped speaking, and Sabo reached into his coat, pulling one from his side pocket.

"Yes?" he greeted, smiling, then paused as he listened to the quiet voice on the other end. His eyebrow twitched, smile remaining fixed, and quickly thanked the person on the other end before hanging up.

"Oh, Luffy," Sabo groaned, running a hand down his face.

"What?" Ace questioned, concerned.

"He..." Sabo struggled to find words for a moment. "He decided that destroying Arlong Park and beating up Arlong's crew would be a great idea," he deadpanned, "Because the man made his new friend cry."

Ace gaped, eyes wide, before bursting into laughter. "Did he..." Ace gasped, "Did he win?"

Sabo sighed, "If he didn't, I would like to think I'd be more worried than exasperated."

"So?" Ace questioned, "What did he do with the punk?"

"Well," Sabo started, "He beat Arlong up, destroyed Arlong Park, punched a corrupt marine, recruited his thieving navigator, and left, said navigator making off with the valuables of the townspeople," he listed. "It was a few weeks ago, though, so the news is a bit late," he shrugged, "With a bounty of 30 million beri, our dear little brother is already on the Grand Line."

"That was quick," Ace muttered after a moment, "I wonder what kind of people sailing with, though. Hopefully they're taking good care of him."

"With the reputation the Strawhat Pirates are already getting, I would imagine they are," Sabo sighed. "Now, shall we ask around one last time before heading out? There's one town we haven't been to, and I also want to ask that reindeer over there," he gestured.

Said reindeer, trying to hide behind a nearby tree and failing horribly, 'eeped,' attempting to run away.

"Hey!" Sabo called, running after him, "Seen a slovenly old guy with a big gut and unkempt beard around here? Calls himself Blackbeard?"

"No! Get away from me!"

 _*sigh*_ "I just want to interrogate you a bit!"

(Ace cackled uncontrollably, rolling on the ground next to the inn with tears in his eyes.)

(" _My stomach! My stomach!")_

("Eeeh! Are you okay!? Someone call a doctor! Wait- I am a doctor!")

* * *

Sabo's first impression of Alabasta, however, was that it was everything he could learn to love, but everything that he couldn't help but dislike. They had arrived five days ago, trudging through the desert from town to town all the while; through those that were still standing, that is. In a way, it reminded him of Goa, which was nice, but it was such a different kind of island than Baltigo that he couldn't help but cringe. The unstable state of the kingdom in general was a headache he was used to, being who he was in the army he was a part of, but the suffering populous prodded at memories he would rather stay forgotten.

The temperature, as well, was different. Agonizing, actually, and, for the first time since their impromptu journey started, Sabo had changed his wardrobe: his goggles were on, his hat around his neck, and he had resorted to switching his boots to a pair more fit for travel in sand and his jacket for a heavy cloak. Though it wasn't an extreme change, Sabo felt uncomfortable, with his skin itching, sand in places he didn't previously know existed, and the sun's glare harsh to his eyes.

He glared irritably at the lounging Ace, who was, quite literally, oozing contentment. Hunching unhappily in the shadow of a building, Sabo eyed the flames lazily licking the ground around his brother.

Ace noticed this, and pouted. "Why do you hate it so much?" he questioned in what he refused to call a whine, "It's so nice!" he exclaimed, "If I ever retire, from, you know, pirating, I'm going to have to settle down here."

"You'll never see me again," Sabo informed him, "I don't know how anyone can live in this climate."

"You're in the army!" Ace exclaimed, "You've had to have been sent to hot place before, right?"

"Once," Sabo acknowledged, "But I refused to go ever again. Being Chief of Staff has its perks, which includes being picky about mission location," he shrugged, "My superiors want their staff as comfortable as can be when carrying out tasks."

"Well, whatever," Ace waved, as if warding away the notion of hating the heat. "Anyways, want to get something do eat?" he questioned, "I'm starving."

"You're always starving," Sabo accused.

"Yeah," Ace acknowledged, starting to walk away, "But so are you."

Sabo rolled his eyes, but followed, glaring half-heartedly at the sunlight when he stepped from the building's shadow.

"Any word on Teach, then?" Sabo questioned.

"Not around here, no," Ace sighed, "How about you? Your guys got anything?"

"No," Sabo sighed as well, "The bastard's good at hiding: I'll give him that," he gestured vaguely, "They think he's working with the marines, but they haven't been able to find out with what or how."

"We're left with going to Scorpion, then, huh?" Ace concluded.

"No," Sabo countered, " _I'm_ left with going to Scorpion."

Ace appeared affronted, and Sabo rolled his eyes.

"We both know that he's after you, Ace. If I show up alone, there won't be much he can do: I don't even have a wanted poster," Sabo pointed out, with an added 'yet,' "In fact," he muttered, "I'll just go now."

"What?" Ace squawked incredulously.

Sabo waved his concern away. "You know I haven't had much of an appetite since we got here. You go and eat, and I'll go question Scorpion," he said, diverging from the path Ace was taking.

Ace frowned, but acquiesced, "I'll be in Spice Bean!" he called after Sabo.

"I'll see you there!" Sabo called back, a hand raised in farewell, "Just don't fall asleep in your food again!"

"As if!" Ace scoffed, continuing to walk.

When he was well on his way, however, he grinned, putting his hands in his pockets and tilting his head back to look at the clear blue sky.

"Even if I did, you'd be there to pull me out of it, wouldn't you?"

* * *

Sabo had nothing against Scorpion, really, but a few minutes after being passionately lectured, Sabo was more than ready to leave.

"I'm sorry," Sabo interrupted the drone of Scorpion's voice, "But I have to go now."

"Oh!" Scorpion exclaimed, "Off to have your own adventures?" he nodded, "I wish the best of luck to you!"

"Yeah," Sabo muttered as the man walked away, before turning around and starting towards Spice Bean.

It had taken a good 30 minutes to get to and talk to Scorpion, and Sabo was, quite honestly, feeling sick. He wasn't certain what was causing it, but it had been getting worse as time went on. He was entirely sure, however, that the sun was at fault. He glared in the vague direction of the aforementioned object for a moment, before being distracted by a few murmurs in the crowd.

Someone had, apparently, dropped dead in the Spice Bean. All was well, however, because the marine captain that had arrived a bit earlier was going to the scene.

Sabo groaned.

By the description, the captain of the marine group was Smoker, and the ill-fated soul was Ace.

If nothing else, Sabo mused, it would be interesting to see his reaction to Sabo's new weapon. Though it appeared an ordinary pipe, it was modeled after Smoker's seastone-tipped jitte: it was entirely made of seastone, however. Heavy, but very useful.

(Maybe Smoker would make a report, and the marines would finally get a hint as to what happened to the large shipment of seastone that never arrived.)

(...Probably not.)

(The _revolutionaries_ were really enjoying having it though.)

 **And there we have it!**

 **I was thinking that, if the revolutionaries got wind of seastone weapons, they would be churning them out. So I had them steal some. And now Sabo most likely will not eat a devil fruit: he's content with his weird green-blue pipe. (Imagine the conversation they had...)**

 **Omake:**

"You can pick any weapon you want, and we'll try to mold the seastone into it," a revolutionary smith told Sabo, "What do you want it to be?"

"A pipe," Sabo deadpanned, holding out the one previously strapped to his back.

"...A pipe?" she questioned incredulously, "You don't want a sword, or... a staff, maybe? We could even make a club, but... a pipe?"

Sabo simply nodded. "A pipe."

"...Well, alright," she agreed, after a baffled moment, "We'll get right on it."

Sabo thanked her, and left, the entire room staring after him.

"Chief of Staff is weird."


	4. Chapter 4

**Oda owns One Piece. A little later than the last, but here is chapter four! I'm jumping right into the action with this one! Well, metaphorical action.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **To Ana: Thank you! :D To avatoa: Poor, poor Sabo... He's been made one of them. To Jade: Sabo was just being friendly! ...A special brand friendly. To earth fire water wind: Your wish has come true! To Kiri Kaito: Shhh... It's a secret: what Smoker doesn't know might hurt him. To cantor: He'll tease Ace endlessly about it, I'm sure. To poemado: You've got me thinking... To Hope: There is a lot of poking! ...Though in Sabo's case I imagine something more like a baseball swing. To Sele-chan: The writing is very legible, actually, so there's nothing to be sorry for! I'm glad you enjoy my story!**

 **And onward!**

A series of large crashes, accompanying several large clouds of sand, sounded just next to Sabo, where he stood to the side of the Spice Bean. He took a few steps back, before walking over and looking around the edge of the building's back, to see a tunnel, going through the back of the restaurant and many buildings behind it.

He sighed, and, without a glance back, began to walk through the many holes, greeting those he passed by and apologizing for the mess. A few paces later, he reached the end, peering out and spying his brother in the dust.

Someone groaned from the right, and Sabo glanced over. It was Smoker.

It was then that Ace spotted his brother. "Sabo!" he yelled, "Did you see what happened just then? Something sent me flying!" he abruptly slammed a fist into his hand, "Time to teach the guy a lesson..."

Sabo laughed as Ace stood. They backtracked through the wreckage, Ace bowing to the members of each household as they walked, and walked through the hole in the back of the restaurant. Luffy sat at the bar.

They both grinned widely, mouths open to call their brother's name, when a hand slammed their heads down from behind.

A great commotion later, Luffy bolted, Smoker running after him. Sabo and Ace coughed, staring after the pair.

"Luffy!" they exclaimed as one, scrambling up and sprinting after them.

Sabo took to the rooftops as Ace stayed on the ground, and they caught up a few minutes later, as Luffy ran down the street, the entire platoon chasing after him. When Luffy suddenly changed direction, and Smoker stretched out a smoky fist, Ace jumped between them.

Sabo couldn't quite hear what was said, but got the gist of it when Luffy ran, and Ace made a great wall of fire between him and the marines. Ace then took off, and Sabo ran to follow, jumping from roof to roof. When Ace finally ducked into a side alley, Sabo jumped down after.

His balance faltered, however, as he landed, and when he stumbled back to the wall, his knees gave out, and his vision blurred.

When Sabo found himself sitting on the ground, body heavy and skin clammy, he opened his mouth.

His lips moved, but no sound came out, and he stared at Ace's back as his vision faded.

 _What an awful day._

* * *

Ace laughed loudly as he ducked into the alleyway, grin wide on his face and heart pumping: it felt good to let off some steam. He heard a tap behind him, and spotted navy blue in the corner of his eye. He continued to look out of the alley, observing those walking by.

"Did you see me that, Sabo?" he questioned excitedly, "Those guys didn't know what was coming!"

There was no response, and Ace half-turned, spotting his brother slumped against the grimy wall.

"Sabo?"

Once again, there was only silence, and Ace took several quick steps forwards, kneeling at Sabo's side. He reached out a hand and shoot his brother's shoulder slightly. Sabo remained limp, however, and the weight shift had him sliding slightly to the side.

Ace's eyes widened. "Sabo?" he whispered desperately, hurriedly taking the goggles off.

Sabo groaned slightly, head lolling, and his eyes cracked open.

"What's wrong?" Ace questioned worriedly.

Sabo's eyes were bleary, and he swallowed thickly before responding. "Hot," he croaked simply, closing his eyes once more, and Ace cursed, loudly and furiously.

There was one thing, other than the ability to swim, that his consumption of the Mera Mera no Mi had taken from him: a normal body temperature. Others called him a traveling furnace, and were sure to stay close on islands with a colder climate, but, on board the Moby Dick and the second division ship, his crewmates refused to room with him.

"You heat up the entire room," they explain to him, and, though he cracks an innuendo while he's with them, he privately frowns.

Ace remembers another time, before he was division commander, that the crew visited a certain port: there had been an illness going around the town, and, while Ace was unaffected, several other Whitebeards were bedridden. One person in particular was in the room next to Ace, and when he was sent to check on him, the man seemed fine: he just wouldn't wake up. Ace had called in the ship's doctor, and it was revealed that the neighbor had fallen sick as well: he had a high fever.

It was around that time that the medics began to get suspicious, and when one thrust a thermometer at him, Ace had unwillingly obliged.

In the end, they found that his base temperature was 148.1 degrees Celsius: easily more than one hundred degrees higher than the normal human. It had been written down, and tucked into a folder somewhere in the infirmary, but Ace's own incapability to see if one of his comrades was ill had stuck with him.

Now, kneeled, hands hovering anxiously over the form of his unconscious brother, who's skin was pale and clammy, the horrible realization that had fallen over him all those years ago came rushing back in an instant.

Ace didn't know what was happening: when it started or what it was. Through the five days spent in the scorching desert, Sabo had been grumbling for the last three. Had he been sick that long? Had Ace really not been able to notice?

Ace had been writing it off as Sabo being unused to the environment, but, now that he looked back, Sabo had been skipping one meal out of every three for the last few days; he had changed out of the outfit given to him by the revolutionaries; he was wearing goggles, and Ace was almost certain that, if he lifted his brother's eyelids up, the whites would be bloodshot.

How could he have missed this?

He set his expression, however, and carefully, _carefully_ lifted Sabo off of the ground, cradling the limp form to his chest.

Luffy would have a doctor, right?

(He had to, or Ace wasn't sure what else he would do.)

* * *

Ace raced along the coast, careful not to jostle Sabo too much, and finally spotted Luffy's ship, with its distinctive straw hat.

It was too far from shore to reach.

Ace felt something bubbling up inside of him, but he turned, continuing along the edge for some time, before spotting the small raft attached to their ship: Striker.

He jumped onto it from the cliff above, a large splash sounding as it dipped, but it remained floating, and, after cutting the line, he funneled as much fire power as it could handle to the main seat. They rocketed off, the structure creaking slightly as the engine blasted them forwards. Luffy's ship soon came into sight once more, and Ace jumped, Striker diving under the water.

He landed on the deck with a heavy thud, and looked up to be met with the sight of the small form of Tony Tony Chopper.

"You!" he exclaimed, eyes widening, before abruptly thrusting Sabo towards the doctor, "Help him!"

Chopper jumped back, and the others were equally started, but Luffy quickly snapped out of his shock. "Ace!" he shouted gleefully, before blinking, "Why are you asking Chopper for help?" his eyes widened, and he gaped, "Are you sick!?"

Ace grimaced. "No, Luffy, I'm not sick," he sighed, and his grip on Sabo tightened, "Sabo is."

Luffy paused, looking taken aback, but looked at Sabo, lips pressing together, and then at Chopper. "Chopper," he said, "Can you help him?"

Chopper nodded, having already moved to do so, and instructed Ace to place Sabo on the deck. Meanwhile, the rest of the crew looked to Luffy.

"Who is that?" Nami questioned, "He was the one to rescue us from the marines, but..."

"He's my brother," Luffy replied promptly, and smiled, "They both are. Though Sabo was dead for a while."

Nami's eyebrows furrowed at the vague response, and she opened her mouth, but was interrupted by a shout .

"He's burning up!" Chopper cried, hoof to Sabo's forehead, before abruptly moving it to Ace's, becoming even more shocked, "And so are you!"

Not giving the reindeer a chance to panic, Ace spoke up, "This is normal for me," he explained, "I ate the Mera Mera no Mi, so it's fine: just concentrate on Sabo."

Chopper looked skeptical, but acquiesced, checking pulse, breathing, and skin tone before frowning. "I..." he paused, frowning, "I haven't actually treated this before, but I know what it is," he announced, "The climate of Drum didn't allow for this, but I suppose that in Alabasta it must be common."

Ace stared impatiently, and Chopper continued.

"They call it heatstroke: it's caused by extreme exposure to heat, often when exercise is preformed in hot weather," he recited, "The first symptoms are itchy skin and lack or overproduction of sweat, followed by a fast heart rate, restlessness or anxiety, and red skin. After that, difficulty breathing, fainting, and..." he paused, "Seizures."

"Move him into the lounge," Chopper instructed at Ace's silence, "We'll need to refrigerate some blankets and keep the room cool."

Ace obliged, and followed Chopper as the other crew members looked after them. "Is he going to be okay?" he questioned anxiously.

Chopper frowned. "It depends on what stage he's reached," he said, opening the lounge door, "He's fainted, but has he exhibited any of the other symptoms?"

"Yeah," Ace replied unhappily, laying Sabo on the table after Chopper removed the tablecloth, "He said his skin was itching, and that he hasn't been sweating. I don't know about the others, but..." he paused, "He's been restless lately, too; his breathing is fine, though, and he hasn't..." Ace looked queasy, "Convulsed."

"It might just be heat exhaustion, then," Chopper nodded, "Or, at least, mostly," he shrugged, and elaborated at Ace's blank expression, "It's like a lesser form of heatstroke."

"So he's be fine?" Ace pressed.

"Yes," Chopper stated, "He'll be fine."

Ace nodded, before watching Chopper as he trooped around the room. "You seem more confident then you were in Drum," he remarked, and Chopper started.

Chopper paused, staring at the ground as he waiting for the tablecloth to cool. "Kureha," he started, "my, uh, mentor... she always says that I'm more sure of myself when I'm working," he blushed, "Not that it makes me happy or anything!"

Ace simply smiled, keeping to the side as he continued to watch Chopper work. When Sabo had been stripped to his thinnest layers—shirt and pants—and all of his other clothing set to the side, Chopper placed the cold cloth over him, and put a towel soaked in ice water on his head.

"The treatment is simple," Chopper explained, "We just need to cycle these out for new ones when they get warm. Giving him a sponge bath would be good too, but we'll wait for now." Chopper glanced at Ace.

"Luffy said that you three are brothers," he said after a pause.

Ace nodded, smiling fondly. "Yeah... We are."

"Not by blood though, right?" Chopper questioned, before blushing, "Not that you don't seem like it, but... you look different. Especially Sabo."

"Yeah," Ace repeated, his entire face softening, "We've been brothers for ten years, though," he informed, "And everything has always been better for it."

"How did you meet?" Chopper questioned curiously, and Ace blinked, recalling Sabo's retelling of their story.

"It began..." he started, "In the Kingdom of Goa. In this kingdom, there lived a young noble boy, alone, though his family was large and their riches only more so," he described, "There was also an outcast, misunderstood, unloved, who hated himself as he felt all those in the world did. They became the best of friends, and dreamed of setting sail together, over the ocean and beyond, to finally be free."

Chopper was listening intently, and Ace smiled.

"An even younger boy arrived one day, however, with a smile as bright as any beam of sun, a heart the size of the ocean, and dreams that stretched across the blue... His name, the two found out, was Luffy."

Ace talked, and Chopper listened, occasionally changing the coverings, and when Sanji entered with a knock, neither seemed to notice. As opposed to speaking, the cook moved to the kitchen, and, as he prepared lunch, he couldn't help but crane an ear to listen.

Chopper gasped, shouted, and cried in all of the right places, as Ace gestured and spoke, and Sanji chuckled or scowled when it came to certain parts.

The story finished with the destruction of Sabo's ship, as well as his survival, and it seemed to be over far too soon. Ace smiled at Chopper's troubled expression.

"Neither of us lead an easy life, growing up," he stated, "But I don't think we would've wanted one either. If we _had_ had one, we wouldn't have become who we are, and I have too many things that I love in my life right now to focus on what's gone wrong with it, past or present."

Both Chopper and Sanji nodded, minds going to their captain; to their lives before him; to all that may have happened had they not met.

"What about you two?" Ace questioned in return, "How did you end up in Luffy's crew?"

The pair exchanged a glance, and Sanji gestured for Chopper to go ahead. As Chopper took on a contemplative expression, Sanji balanced several plates of food on his arms and exited the lounge: a large clamor following on the deck. He soon returned, however, handing the other two a plate—glaring at Ace when he opened his mouth to refuse—before settling down himself.

"I, um..." Chopper hesitated, "When I was young, and still with my herd on Drum, I was an outcast: I had a blue nose, and no one else did, so they made me walk far behind the rest of them. One day I found a weird fruit in the woods, and I ate it. It was the Hito Hito no Mi, and it made me realize that the way they treated me was wrong..."

He spoke sadly, at first, but slowly gained volume and joy, telling them of Hiluluk, and later Kureha. "Luffy and Sanji tried to eat me, at first," he informed, and Ace gaped, "But then I became their nakama, and now Luffy only does that in his sleep."

Ace laughed, and Chopper continued, and when he trailed to a stop, detailing the sakura tree sending him off, they both turned expectantly to Sanji.

He rolled his eyes, but obliged. "Mine isn't really as grand as either of yours," Sanji started, "I lost my parents at a young age. They were chefs in a small town in North Blue, but they always told me tales of the ocean with all the fish in the sea. They died before I was old enough to really remember them, and I've never really felt their loss, but finding All Blue became my dream, my driving goal: when I finally convinced a ship to take me as a cook, I was thrilled," he paused, eyes distant. "We were attacked, though, and, when a storm came in, neither ship survived. I spent three months shipwrecked with the pirate who had both attacked and saved me, but in the end, he became something of a father."

The story was told softly, as opposed to loudly, and it was of years spent on the Baratie, of dealing with rowdy customers, honing his skill, and of gradually coming to think of the other cooks as family as opposed to reluctant coworkers.

"One day, a cannonball broke through the roof of Zeff's office," Sanji said, smiling, "and we made the knucklehead who caused it to wait tables to pay off the debt. His friends came in, and they were rowdy, but..." he shrugged, "It felt like I was just looking at another thing I had given up." He described the starving men, the battle, "That idiot swordsman just had to try and get himself killed." Fighting Pearl, speaking to Luffy, "He never knows when to give up. I joined though, what with the other chefs practically pushing me out of the door," his expression morphed into hopeful determination, "I'm going to find All Blue now, no matter how long it takes. If it just so happens that I help the others complete their dreams, then all the better."

Ace stood, then, smiling, and walked to the lounge door. He opened it, and the rest of the crew tilted, falling into the room when the support was removed. Ace laughed, Chopper started, and Sanji blushed. Luffy grinned widely, and while Zoro was unaffected, Nami and Usopp were stammering apologies.

"Let's move this to the deck, then, shall we?" Ace suggested with a grin.

The crew nodded, and they funneled out, though Chopper opted to stay with his patient.

"We've been talking..." Nami started when they were all on deck, "And we decided that we need to start traveling through Alabasta. Now."

Ace blinked, and Luffy spoke next. "We promised Vivi we'd help her get back the kingdom, Ace," he frowned, "But I don't want to leave you and Sabo alone."

"Do you think you would be fine staying on the Merry with Chopper to help?" Vivi questioned worriedly.

Ace blinked, "Of course! I thought you were going to say something serious, but that's a given," he laughed, and, Luffy's troubled expression, continued, "It's fine Luffy: you're your own pirate now. You have obligations and worries, a crew to take care of and a path of your own to take: we'll be fine. If any of us need help, the others will come running, but we all have different lives now." Luffy nodded reluctantly, and Ace grinned.

"What are you guys up to, anyways?" he questioned, glancing towards Alabasta, "I thought that you had gotten my message, but that's not the case, is it? Not when you have a crown princess on deck."

Several members of the crew gaped, and Ace's brows furrowed. "Did you not think I would notice?" he questioned amusedly, "I just spent the last five days gathering information here: if I don't know what the princess looks like by now, I'm doing a pretty shabby job."

"Do you know the state of the kingdom?" Vivi blurted anxiously, "I know a lot when it comes to Baroque Works, but I haven't been able to keep up with everything, and..."

Ace's expression was sheepish, and Vivi trailed off. "When I said that I was gathering information, I meant that I was following leads on a certain person," he admitted, "We've been hunting down a former crewmate of mine, so I wasn't interested in much else. Sabo is the one who would know about all of that: he keeps tabs on most things political," he said, gesturing to the lounge door, "He just made sure I knew about you and the king."

Vivi looked crestfallen, and was about to reply when, suddenly, a great splash sounded next to the ship. Everyone looked to the side, and was met with the sight of five large ships sailing towards them, cannons raised. Ace gritted his teeth, and abruptly jumped overboard.

Though the others shouted in alarm, they soon saw Ace speeding towards the ships on Striker, flame flowing around his form.

"Hey, assholes!" he shouted when he got near, pulling back his fist, "There's a sick person on board!" He threw it forwards, grinning viciously as his flames tore through each vessel, before immediately turning Striker around and returning to the Going Merry.

"I needed that," he admitted as he boarded once more, oblivious to the gaping—or, in Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp's case, starry-eyed—stares. A familiar laugh then bubbled from the right, and the group looked over.

Sabo stood, supported by Chopper's Heavy Point, somewhat pale, looking haggard, shirt half unbuttoned, and hair tussled, but eyes bright as he chuckled.

"Showoff," he rasped teasingly, and Ace immediately flung himself at his brother.

"Sabo!"

 **I required a sick!Sabo; I'm not at all sure why. Nonetheless, I hope you liked it! Reviews are, as always, appreciated. (I was raring to have some heartfelt conversation between Ace and the Strawhats, too. Mission accomplished.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oda owns One Piece, of course, and, regrettably, this chapter is shorter than the others. (And later: curse you Fallout 4!) But, either way, I'm fairly happy with it. Anyways! There will be vague references to things not included just yet, but I'll be sure to cover them later: next chapter in fact!**

 **Review Replies:**

 **To sele-chan: Yeah: it was because Sabo was sick; Luffy will have plenty of time to cry now. To pilvenpiirtaja: You have inspired me... To earth fire water wind: Here you are! To Molten Thunder: Since it's AU, it's just my speculating, but I think that Dragon probably had an idea. To Jade: That's always the best kind of day. To cantor: Thank you! To Elfyliane: Actually, about that...**

 **I have a minor announcement, though it will effect the story: I'm quite torn on which way to take things when it comes to the lovely Impel Down. I've put a poll on my profile concerning it, and I have two different storylines to go with. Let's see which one wins!**

 **Onwards!**

When Sabo woke, it was to the relieving feeling of a cold cloth on his forehead, accompanied by a set of clacking steps on the floor. He cracked open an eye, looking to the side.

Standing beside him was the small reindeer; the so-called monster; the self-proclaimed doctor.

"Who would have thought we would have met again?" he muttered with a yawn, and Chopper turned towards him.

"You're awake!" he exclaimed, "I didn't think you would, at least tonight," he said, before pausing, "Though Luffy does have a high recovery rate. Are you sure you aren't related?"

Sabo blinked. "You know Luffy?" he questioned blearily.

"Yeah," Chopper nodded, "At, uh, Drum, he got me to become his doctor! He's going to help me complete my dream!"

"I don't doubt that," Sabo murmured, before heaving himself up, "Can you take me to him?"

"What!?" Chopper questioned incredulously, "No! You're not in any condition to move! When Ace brought you, I was surprised you hadn't already gotten heatstroke! You have to rest, or it might get worse!"

Sabo smirked. "One thing to know about the three of us," he started, "We're more stubborn than a pack of mules: if you don't help me get to him, I'll do it myself."

Chopper gave a strangled groan, before transforming into his Heavy Point and holding out a hand. While Sabo started minutely at the sudden change, he took the offered appendage, pulling himself to his feet. It was then that a great splash rocked the ship, and the two flailed for balance.

"What was that?" Chopper questioned worriedly after regaining his footing.

"Something to do with Luffy or Ace, no doubt," Sabo muttered, lips twitching upwards.

Chopper grinned as well, in full agreement, before moving the two of them to the deck. As soon as they exited, a great explosion filled the area, and, a few moments later, Ace jumped aboard.

Sabo couldn't help it: exhaustion, coupled with the realization that the fiery mass a few meters away was Ace's doing, had him bursting into laughter.

The heads of those on deck whipped towards him, watching as his chuckles died down.

"Showoff," he teased, grinning at Ace.

Moments later, Sabo found himself on the floor with arms full of his brothers. They were both bawling, babbling incoherently.

He laughed once more.

"I'm fine, Ace," he said first, "And I missed you a lot too, Luffy," he paused, "Did you get my letter?"

"Yeah!" Luffy replied tearfully, head bobbing enthusiastically, "I'm so happy you're alive Sabo!" he wailed.

Sabo smiled. "Me too," he stated simply, "Thank you, too, for being alive when I came back."

Luffy grinned toothily, "No problem!"

"So tell me, what have you been up to?"

* * *

Several stories later, Ace and Luffy began to roughhouse, and Sabo had moved away, staring out upon the ocean. Zoro walked up to do the same.

"They're noisy," he said in explanation as he sat down, and Sabo smiled.

"That they are."

"Why aren't you?" Zoro questioned curiously, "I would have thought we would have three Luffy's instead of two, with all of you here."

Sabo was silent for a moment, gaze distant, but responded. "I was, once," he started, "But not anymore, really."

Zoro was silent, and Sabo continued.

"It's easy to forget how long it's really been, since I saw them last," he admitted, "I lost my memories ten years ago, and regained them a few months ago: sometimes it seems like I never left, but when I look at them when they're like this..." he glanced at the laughing pair, "It reminds me just how different our lives were, after Goa."

"Goa?"

"The kingdom we grew up in," Sabo supplied, "I was forced to leave when I was ten; Ace left at 17, three years ago, and Luffy set sail this year," he said, "I've been traveling so much longer than them... and it starts to show." He shrugged. "I love them, of course, but they're naive, at times—Luffy especially—and I never have the heart to tell them otherwise."

"You mean like saving Alabasta?" Zoro questioned, glancing at the sandy landscape behind them.

"Mm," Sabo affirmed quietly, "Like saving Alabasta." His expression grew somber. "The state of this place isn't good: anything could happen." He glanced at Zoro, "There are officially five factions in this battle, now," he said, "The pirates with the crown princess, the rebels, Baroque Works, the marines, and the citizens."

"Civilians," Sabo continued, noticing Zoro's slight frown, "Can sometimes be the most troublesome of all. The fighters will deal with what is current, but the citizens of the empire largely influence the aftermath; they unintentionally decide many things: Will this happen again? Will the conquering ruler be accepted? Will the warriors? What is going to happen, after all of this?

"And the nobles speak for themselves, I think," Sabo grimaced.

"You dislike them?" Zoro questioned, surprised, "From the way you dress, I would have..." he trailed off at Sabo's expression.

"Yeah," Sabo stated shortly, "I was born one," he straightened, "But I'm not one anymore: not even close."

"Vivi's a noble," Zoro said after a small pause, "She's not so bad."

Sabo hummed noncommittally, glancing at the blue-haired princess. "I'll have to decide that for myself."

There was a long pause, Sabo staring at the sea and Zoro staring at the sky, before Zoro blinked. "Shouldn't you be resting?" he questioned.

"Yeah," Sabo stated.

"Then why aren't you?"

"I've dealt with worse: a little heat isn't going to stop me."

Zoro hummed, leaning back against the railing, "Alright."

"Really?" Sabo questioned, surprised, "I would have thought..."

Zoro shrugged, "I'll leave it to Chopper. Well, at least after this."

Sabo frowned. "After wh-"

A large splash sounded, and Zoro now sat alone, looking at the others innocently from near the railing.

"What was that?" someone questioned.

"Oh," Zoro dismissed, "Just Sabo falling overboard."

" _What!?_ "

* * *

After Sabo, Chopper, Ace, and Luffy, were pulled out of the ocean and set on deck, Sabo took on an exasperated air. He allowed himself to be herded off to the infirmary, however, without much fuss.

Vivi was assigned to watch him, then, and his expression promptly slipped into impassiveness.

She looked at him, hesitantly, before determination filled her stance. "Your brother," she started, "Ace, recommended that I talk to you..."

Sabo was silent, but turned his eyes to meet hers.

She looked at her hands. "I suppose that you already know, but... I'm the princess of Alabasta. I've been gone so long, however, that I know nothing of the state of the kingdom, and... I asked Ace, but he told me you were the one who would know about it."

This time Sabo closed his eyes, jaw clenching slightly. "What do you want to know?" he questioned blankly.

"How are the people?" she whispered, eyes teary and hands clenched to her chest, "I... I've heard some things, but I just want to believe that it isn't as bad as it seems."

Sabo looked at her, now. At her, as opposed to the princess, and he gave a truthful response. "In a way," he started, "Things in Alabasta are very bad: the drought is taking its toll, and the rebels are stirring; food is starting to diminish and towns are falling," he paused, tone changing, "The people hate the king," he informed, "Especially those who oppose the kingdom itself." He met her eyes once more, "I would usually say that saving it is impossible," he stated blatantly, and Vivi's expression fell, "But if there's anyone in the world you could have picked to help you with this, it would be Luffy."

Vivi's eyes widened, and Sabo smiled, not entirely friendly, but completely sincere. "Luffy has a way with people," Sabo said, "He gathers impossible people to perform impossible feats. You have more of a chance in defeating Crocodile at Luffy's side than anywhere else in this kingdom of yours."

"What can I do, then?" she questioned intently, then, eyes shining, "What can I do to help Luffy? To help my people?"

Sabo stared, a slow realization coming over him, and he looked away, for just a moment, and then back at Vivi.

"I'm not the right person to ask," he started, and Vivi hunched slightly, "But if you want my opinion, then I'm not going to refuse." At Vivi's rapid nod, he smiled, "Never lose sight of the people," he stated, "Never become a ruler of qualities you yourself hate."

He spoke to her slowly, mind flashing to instances in his past: to other leaders and Dragon himself. He spoke of great battles, great revolutions; of horrible leaders and of the best ones.

"To be a good leader you must listen to the people," he said, after a small pause, "But to be a _great_ ruler, you must walk among them."

And, a short time later, as Sabo trailed to a stop, Vivi smiled.

"Thank you," she spoke sincerely. "I know that you dislike me," she stated, "I don't know why, but I know that you do," her smiled remained, even as Sabo turned startled eyes towards her. "But you chose to help me despite it: thank you."

Sabo was silent, staring, before he turned away, making a motion, as if he was pulling down the rim of a hat. He scowled as his grip met empty air, and Vivi giggled.

"You shouldn't thank me," he harrumphed instead, "I haven't done anything worth any thanks."

She simply continued to smile, and they sat in a comfortable silence. Vivi was soon called away, however: they had arrived at their destination; it was time to leave.

She stood with a nod, and he tilted his head slightly in farewell. As she walked from the room, Sabo looking after her, her back was straight and her expression one of hopeful determination.

 _Thank you._

* * *

The ship after the majority of the Strawhats left was surprisingly quiet, seeing as the number aboard hadn't been that large to begin with, and Sabo was sitting next to the railing once more, umbrella over his head as he gazed out at the ocean.

His den den mushi rang.

He took it out. "Hello?" he answered, absently.

"Sabo!" Koala's voice sounded worriedly, "Are you okay? We've tried calling you before, but you didn't pick up! Is everything alright?"

Sabo paused, looking at the concerned expression shown on the den den mushi. He smiled. "I'm fine, Koala," he reassured, "I was sick for a while, but I'm good now."

The den den mushi frowned. "How sick?" she questioned, "You always answer, even if you hang up right away. You answered when that marine put a hole in your stomach, and that was when you were about to pass out; what happened?"

"It was nothing," he insisted, "We're on a summer island, and I just got a bit overheated."

"Overheated!?" she shouted, suddenly alarmed, "Sabo! With your complexion, that can be fatal! We've been over this before; Dragon let you out of going to summer islands for a reason!"

He grimaced slightly. "We had a lead, Koala. We couldn't just leave it."

" _You_ could have left it," she countered, "You can't help anyone if you're dead, Sabo."

Sabo was silent, and Koala sighed. "You worry us, Sabo," she said, "Really. Everyone at base loves you: if we lost you we wouldn't know what to do," the den den mushi closed its eyes. "You're really too selfless, Sabo," she whispered, and it gave a slight smile, "But don't ever change."

Sabo closed his eyes as well, and there was a long stretch of silence, Koala reluctantly breaking it several moments later.

"Do you need any help, then?" she finally questioned, "Supplies, backup, information?" she paused, "Medical attention?"

He laughed, then. "No," he chuckled, "I'm good, Koala. Thank you."

The den den mushi gave a cheeky grin. "Anything for you, Chief of Staff!"

He gave a quick farewell, hanging up, and turned to the ocean once more. Many leagues away, however, in a crowded room, Koala and many other revolutionaries found their gazes lingering on the device.

 _Anything for you, Chief of Staff._

 _Anything._

* * *

It was just two days later that Sabo was given a clean bill of health, but when Ace jumped up, raring to go help Luffy, his enthusiasm was met with refusal.

As Ace chattered, packing a bag, Sabo's expression changed, ever so slightly. "I can't," he stated simply, and Ace stopped, grin fixed and mouth open.

Ace frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I can't go, Ace," Sabo repeated, "I'm not coming with you."

"What?" Ace questioned incredulously, "What do you mean?" he repeated.

"Ace..." Sabo sighed, closing his eyes, "I can't afford to have an official bounty right now: the revolutionaries can't afford it, and usurping a nation is a sure way to get one."

Ace's frown deepened. "Is the revolution more important to you than your brothers?" he accused.

Sabo met his eyes, expression sad, but thought back to the ten years dedicated to his cause: the ten years dedicated to the revolutionaries. "Sometimes, Ace," he said, "It has to be."

Ace stood still for a moment, shocked, but was quick to turn and storm off, hurt flashing in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Sabo spoke to the empty air, after a moment, pulling down the rim of his hat.

 _I'm sorry._

 _But I'm not._

* * *

The time spent alone on the ship, however, proved to be fairly eventful, with a small group coming aboard with undoubtedly bad intentions.

Sabo sat among the bodies of several Baroque Works members, staring at the summer island. After a moment, he sighed, and pulled out a mini den den mushi.

"How are they?" he questioned as soon as his call was answered, and the other end was silent for a moment.

"The Strawhats?" a woman questioned, "I'm not sure. They were captured by Crocodile a bit ago, but they escaped. After that... there was a large sandstorm, but I couldn't keep track of what happened," there was a pause, "Sorry, Chief of Staff."

He sighed, "It's fine, Rene; anything on Ace?"

"I believe he met up with the cook. They were the ones to stage the prison-break." Rene hummed, "From the rumors, though, he got sidetracked, and got into a shouting match with Smoker's marines."

Sabo laughed. "Thanks Rene: keep me updated, yeah?"

"Of course, Chief of Staff."

Before either party could hang up, however, Sabo made a small motion. "Rene?"

"Yes?"

"Think you could get me the locations of the Baroque Works members?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, Rene."

 _("By the way, Chief of Staff. Dragon has a message.")_

 _("Hm?")_

 _("Nico Robin is working with Crocodile.")_

 _("Ah.")_

 _("And there's a black den den mushi in Rainbase.")_

 _("...Ah.")_

 _("You're clear to move.")_

 _(*sigh* "Thanks, Rene.")_

 _("No problem, Chief of Staff.")_

 **Yay! AUness (probably). I just needed a reason for Sabo to get into the fray. The Robin thing will probably be very interesting though... The next chapter will, more likely than not, be a slight interlude, including Sabo's letter, Sabo's conversation with Sabo, and several other tidbits.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Reviews are, as always, appreciated!**

 **Edit: I always forget to re-add the line breaks... Oh well. Fixed now!**


	6. Interlude

***slinks into view* I'm late... and this is short... because the school system is determined to kill me with homework before winter break. Anyways! Oda, of course owns One Piece. (On another note, I've recently become obsessed with Don't Look Down by Martin Garrix...) _(I may have or may not have listened it while writing this.)_**

 **Review Replies: To pilven: Thank you! ^o^/ To Jade: It's fiiine... Ace isn't that upset. And if Sabo knew about Luffy almost dying, Crocodile would have a lot more to deal with. To cantor: Yeah... poor Sabo. To vampireharry: Thanks! To Stelra Etnae: Indeed.**

 **Onwards!**

* * *

When Dragon stepped into the room, all was silent; Koala and Hack hovered outside as Dragon and Sabo met eyes.

After a moment, the older man took a seat, leveling his gaze to Sabo's. "Koala tells me you regained your memories," Dragon said, simply.

There was silence, Sabo searching his superior's expression, but he eventually responded. "Yes," he stated, just as clipped.

The air was ever so slightly tense: they had all known that there was a chance that Sabo would hate the revolution, after regaining his memories, and it was always a scenario that all the revolutionaries refused to think about.

Sabo sighed. "I'm not leaving," he said, and Dragon relaxed minutely, "But I need some time to sort things out. Maybe... take a few long-distance missions," he suggested quietly, "Be a traveling agent."

Dragon's paused, but he nodded, more than willing to find a compromise. "I'm sure we can work something out."

Sabo relaxed then, as well, but motioned for Koala to close the door. After a time, two sets of footsteps led away from the room, and Sabo returned his gaze to Dragon's.

He paused, searching for words. "Tell me," he started, slowly, "Do you, by chance, know a boy by the name of Monkey D. Luffy?"

Dragon blinked.

* * *

It had been a few days after Sabo's integration into the Whitebeard pirates that he had settled down on the railing of the Moby Dick, staring at a blank page of parchment and holding a pen in a tight grip.

He gave a long sigh.

Of those watching the slow progression of the gloom around the blond, it was Marco who eventually meandered over, peering over his new brother's shoulder.

"What are you doing, yoi?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at the blank page.

Sabo sighed once more. "I'm writing a letter to my brother."

"Oh," Marco said, and, though it took a moment, he blinked. "The other one?"

Sabo nodded, downcast.

"...Then why are you wasting away, yoi?"

"He still thinks I'm dead."

"Oh," Marco repeated, "That... _would_ be a bit of a problem."

Sabo groaned, then, throwing his hands up. "I don't know what to do! I haven't seen him in ten years, and while Ace was happy enough to see me, Luffy was younger... though it wasn't by much, I'm afraid that he won't remember me."

Marco hummed. "Well there's only one way to find out, yoi," he said, "Write to him, and if he does remember, then all the better; if he doesn't, then it just means you'll have to start anew," Marco paused, "If your little brother is anything like Ace, though, then I have a hard time imagining him turning you away."

"Yeah..." Sabo's lips twitched up, "I can't either, really," he paused, and looked up at Marco. "Thanks for the advice."

Marco smiled as well, and though it was hesitant, he reached out a hand, ruffling his junior's hair. "No problem, kiddo," he said, "It's what big brothers do."

As Marco walked away, Sabo stared after him, one hand brushing through his hair in an attempt to tidy it.

"Well..." he muttered softly, "I _suppose_ I could get used to it."

He turned back to the parchment, and, slowly, began to write.

 _Dear Luffy,_

 _I don't know if you remember me, but... My name is Sabo, and I_ _used to be_ _am your brother..._

* * *

When Sabo had first met Rene, it was as she preformed her specialty: covert missions on summer islands. Sabo himself had been sent to check up on the main base on Red Sea—an island known for its clay deposits and large, orange landscape—and had not been enjoying it in the least.

It also just so happened that said assignment was the now-famous one, in which his susceptibility to heat was discovered.

But that was another story.

When he and his group had finally dragged themselves to the underground sanctuary, staring incredulously at the odd anthill design, they had been immediately met with someone Sabo never would have described as subtle.

Mostly due to the red hair. The bright, glaring, red hair. Chopped short and clashing with pale skin.

He had grimaced, wondering if the same was thought of his blond locks, but accepted the enthusiastic greeting to follow.

After all those in the group had been introduced, Sabo paused. "Might we be able to meet with the base head, Ms. Rene?" he questioned, and was startled when all those present burst into laughter.

When it finally wound down, the very confused Sabo had received many slaps on the back, and Rene finally clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"You're really new to this, aren't you?" she chuckled, "Well, I'll be the one to break it to you: You're looking for the base head?" she questioned, and grinned at Sabo's hesitant nod, "You're looking at her."

Sabo had been told some time later that he had preformed a remarkable impression of a fish, but all those around him laughed once more, and the older woman gave him another pat on the shoulder.

"I'll let it go this time, blondie."

* * *

To be honest, since most of the revolutionaries had practically raised Sabo, his promotion was celebrated, but the title that came with it was a running joke.

The first time someone had addressed him by it, it was a week later, and Hack was the merry culprit.

They had been discussing the finer points of fishman karate, as well as Sabo's own style, and when Sabo had made an absent suggestion, Hack grinned.

"Of course, Chief of Staff," he said, and, though it took a moment, Sabo's gaze slowly rose, expression fully showing his bewildered incredulity.

"...What?" he questioned blankly, an emotion growing in his expression.

Hack had simply grinned, and they continued, albeit a bit suspiciously on Sabo's part, but it was far from the end of it.

Next was Koala, as they sparred, and then Bunny, as they ran a mission.

When Dragon himself had used it, Sabo had given up, and the cackling call from Rene and the Red Sea base went to show that the proceedings were well known.

And though it was used jokingly by senior members and respectfully by younger ones, all those in the Revolutionary Army knew that Sabo would always be their Chief of Staff.

* * *

It was on a mission just as infamous as his one on Red Sea that an encounter with a certain marine crew left him with a hole in his stomach and blood on his brow.

It had, of course, started simply enough.

 _(Most things did.)_

It was a solo: undercover with orders to gather information from a marine base. Things had been going well: the documents from the underground safe in his grasp and his escape well-planned, but-

But he hadn't factored in that the base head was a devil fruit user: one with the ability to turn his hands into objects. When the man—Daku, he recalls—promptly ate one of the large, blunt pieces of weaponry in the safe room in the midst of their face-off, the first hit _hurts_ : the head of a sledgehammer slamming into Sabo's jaw, and he knows it's only his haki that saved him.

When Sabo looks up again, wall crumbling behind him, head spinning, and something wet dripping off of his chin, he knows with absolute certainty, that this man _cannot live_.

So he runs forwards again, claws in infamous position, and Daku _screams_ , because the fist-turned-weapon is crushed in Sabo's grip, and the grin on the teen's face is savage, even as Daku's other hand comes around, now slamming into Sabo's chest.

This time, recovery takes a moment, and Sabo knows his ribs are broken: that he's coughing up blood and his lung is pierced.

He looks up.

And Daku, just as bloodied—from the first half of their confrontation—is barreling towards him. Sabo jumps forwards as well, and, though there's an odd feeling in his stomach, reaches for his opponent's head.

It's no real competition—even at age 18, Sabo is climbing the revolutionary ranks and learning from the best—and Daku drops to the floor.

The blond takes half a moment to wonder why no one came to inspect the commotion, but is gone in the next, bolting out of the secondary entrance and emerging on the shipping dock.

He spots an odd ship, a submarine, with the rest of the base's men on the ground around it—which explains it—but he decides that it's not his business, and that it's only all the better for his escape. His pace falters, however, as his turned gaze lands on the thick trail of blood left behind him, and he looks down.

There's a hole in the left side of his waist, the size of his fist, and he can see through it as he leans back, spotting the bloody fabric on the other side. His stomach lurches, and he clamps a hand over his mouth, the other pressing desperately against his wound.

The adrenaline from the fight is gone, and Sabo is left alone in enemy territory, with a cracked jaw, a concussion, broken ribs, a punctured lung, and however many other complications. Not to mention the conspicuous gap in his abdomen.

It's at this moment, mind racing and heart sinking, that a ringing breaks through the roar in his ears.

Slowly, he pulls the den den mushi from his coat, and answers it.

He's silent, dazed, and the individual on the other end seems to be as well.

"Sabo?" they question eventually, and it's Koala, who never ceases to worry about her junior, and Sabo finds a bit of morbid humor in the fact that, this time, she's right to.

"Mm," he responds simply, because he can feel the blood building up in his lung, and there's an itch in the back of his throat that will become a coughing fit if he opens his mouth.

"Are you okay?"

That question, as well, has a simple answer, and Sabo can't find it in himself to be anything but blunt.

"No," he says, "I'm not."

The den den mushi looks shocked, but the grip Sabo has on it is loosening. He blinks, and when he opens his eyes, he's staring at the snail that's dropped to the ground, and there's a shadow not his own stretching in front of him.

All of his limbs are loose now, however, and Sabo's falling forwards, the pavement of the marine dock rushing to meet him, before a clawed arm reaches around his waist.

As Sabo's vision fades, he hangs limply, and there's only one thing he hears before surrendering to unconsciousness.

 _("What do we have here, Bepo-ya?")_

* * *

When Sabo wakes, it's to the beep of monitors, and a soothing blue light filtering through a nearby window. His eyes are heavy, and something is over his mouth, and as he reaches up to remove it, a hand stops his own.

He looks to the side.

And there's a man sitting there, with tired eyes and an odd hat; short black hair, with a goatee and sideburns. (For some reason, Sabo is instantly reminded of Dragon.)

"You shouldn't do that," he says, and Sabo allows his hand to be lowered to the bed. "I'm pretty sure it's the only thing keeping you alive, and I've never lost a patient: I don't plan to start now."

Sabo wants to laugh, would if he knew it wouldn't be agony, but the slight smirk sent his way shows that his companion can see Sabo's morbid amusement.

"I'm Law," he says next, "Trafalgar Law. And the woman on the den den mushi said that you're Sabo."

Though Sabo nods, his eyes are slipping shut. Law doesn't look offended, however: more considering, really, and Sabo has seen that expression on Dragon's face more than once.

Law waves a dismissive hand. "Go back to sleep," he commands, "I wasn't expecting you to wake up so early, either way."

Sabo is only too happy to comply, and there's a promise ringing through his ears as he does.

"I'll get you to Baltigo."

* * *

Sabo woke again, what seemed to be a long while later, and it was to the joyous shouts of his precious comrades.

Bunny explained later, after the many celebrations, that an odd vessel had docked on the island, dropped him on the shore, and left. He said that it had been very abrupt, but that everyone had been too relieved erasing the MIA on Sabo's file to care.

 _(Law had left Sabo a small card, however, and though he didn't know quite what to think, he took it as a promise to meet again.)_

 **There we go! Interlude! In other news, the poll is still on my profile, and, though few voted, captured!Sabo is in the lead...**

 **The next chapter maaay be late as well, because of unit ends, and _testing_. Why have you done this to me, cruel world...**

 **Thank you for reading! As always, reviews are appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Winter break can't come fast enough... One Piece belongs to Oda. Actually, this series is winding down; I didn't really expect it to be, but... well, time goes fast. Anyways...**

 **Review Replies: To BrightIdeas: Thank you! I've thrown a bit of fuel on the fire, too.(Shhh...) To UnderTaker: Thanks! To Moony: _Fuel to the fire_. To Kiri Kaitou Clover: Always. To cantor: Probably not... To LongPastMidnight: Thanks! I think I did well on them, if I do say so myself. To Lunapok: Thank you! To Amanda: XD**

 **Onwards!**

* * *

 _"There's a black den den mushi in Rainbase?"_ Sabo questioned incredulously, and Rene hummed.

"Well," she replied calmly, "There was. From what Dragon heard, it's been in a roundabout transition: it set sail yesterday."

"Where is it headed?" he questioned, brow furrowing.

She was silent for a moment. "From what we know, it's next stop is G-2. And, after that, Marineford."

The den den mushi appeared grim.

"We need this, Sabo."

And he knew that, of course. Knew that gaining it would put them countless steps closer to victory; years ahead of where they were.

Before he could respond, however, there was a bit of conversation on the other end. He waited, and soon enough, Rene spoke once more. She was grinning.

"Got a bit of extra news, Chief," she said, "Turns out your rouge pirate was hanging around G-2," her eyes were serious even as she smiled, "Take your idiot brother and be careful about it, yeah?"

Sabo snorted.

"Of course."

( _He would ask when he hadn't been but..._ )

( _Mission MIA was a pretty good example._ )

* * *

The next few days were full of Sabo's restlessness, ready to jump overboard and storm Alabasta—would have already if Rene wasn't reassuring him—and alternately pacing or occupying himself with training.

At the current moment, it was training. He had shed most of his clothing, and was sitting, cross-legged, on the deck, eyes closed, hands on his knees, and brows pulled together.

A metallic black sheen was covering both of his arms, and was slowly spreading to cover his shoulders, neck, and chest. As the black crept over his face, he took a deep breath through his nose, letting it out through his mouth, and opened his eyes.

He abruptly slammed his fists together, grinning triumphantly as a spark of black lightning sprang from the impact. The celebration was short, however, as the color began to recede, and he took another deep breath, closing his eyes and resting his fists against one another in front of his chest.

He let the breath out, and the bososhoku haki began to spread over his stomach, then down to his legs.

It was as the tips of his toes were covered, and Sabo smiled, that there was a tap of feet hitting the deck.

He looked to the side.

And Luffy's chef, Sanji, and the swordsman, Zoro, stared back at him, gaping as the black slowly faded.

Sabo grinned at the pair, but, before the open-mouthed Sanji could say anything, the rest of the crew hopped aboard. They were all entirely unharmed, and Sabo felt the coil of worry in his gut unravel.

Luffy's eyes grew wide as his gaze landed on Sabo, however, and the younger brother paled, gaping, and, soon after, Ace did the same. Sabo tilted his head, confused, but, after a moment, followed their gazes to his stomach.

Ah.

That.

The large mass of scar tissue on his abdomen was all that remained of the hole from what was now dubbed as Mission MIA— to Sabo, it a reminder to not underestimate ones opponents—but, suddenly, he realized what the large amount of concern on his brother's parts was about.

"It was nothing," Sabo dismissed immediately, setting his shoulders and standing up.

"Sabo..." Ace frowned, "That doesn't look like 'nothing.'"

As Sabo opened his mouth to respond, pulling on his clothing, another set of feet landed on the deck.

"Wasn't 'nothing' either," Rene scoffed, pulling down the hood of her cloak. "What was it again, Chief?" she questioned, ignoring Sabo's glare, "One week missing-in-action and another out of commission? As I recall, your doctor friend said that you would've died if he wasn't the best in the world."

"One," Sabo growled, gesturing, "I'm sure he exaggerated. And two," he raised a second finger, "We aren't friends."

Rene gasped, suddenly. She looked at Sabo, hand to her chest, and batted her eyelashes innocently. "My, Chief of Staff, I hadn't realized!" she exclaimed, "For you to be so forward with your relationship..."

Sabo gave a strangled groan, but, blessedly, Luffy and Ace appeared more confused than anything.

"Did you at least tell Ace about the mission?" he questioned instead.

"Well, why would I do that?" she asked in return, "That's classified information, Chief! I don't have the clearance to be spreading it around."

Sabo cast her an unimpressed glance. "Do they even know who you are?" he inquired blandly.

The cackle in reply was enough of an answer, and Sabo gave a long-suffering sigh, running a hand down his face, before pointedly turning his back to Rene and facing the Strawhat crew.

"This," he said, gesturing to his companion, "Is Rene. She's the branch head of the Red Sea outpost and our specialist in covert operations on summer islands."

At several confused glances, Sabo blinked.

"Have I not told you?" he questioned curiously. At the blank stares, he shrugged, "Either way, it's somewhat of an open secret." He pushed down his grin, putting his hat to his chest and adopting a stern expression.

"My name is Sabo," he introduced, "Brother of Strawhat Luffy and Firefist Ace. Also Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary Army. This is Rene. Branch head and covert specialist."

Nami's eyes widened.

" _WHAT!?_ "

"What's the big deal?" Zoro muttered, leaning away from her.

"You idiot!" she shouted, "How can- What-" she stammered, before giving a strangled groan of her own, "He's probably one of the most wanted people in the world!"

"You shouldn't be surprised," Ace advised, "Apparently our family is made of monsters, or something." He shrugged.

Nami's gaze was wary, but curiosity prompted her to gesture for him to go on.

"Well, Gramps is a marine admiral, and Pops is the strongest pirate around," he elaborated, "And Sabo said something about Luffy's dad being strong too."

"Gramps," Sabo supplied mildly at the vague reply, "Is Monkey D. Garp. And 'Pops' is Whitebeard. Luffy's father is my... boss."

Nami dropped her head into her hands.

Turning from the chaos to follow, Sabo faced Luffy. "We'll be leaving," he stated, before glancing at Ace, "I've received a bit of news regarding our runaway traitor, and, to catch up to him, we need to hurry." He smiled, "It was nice to see you again Luffy: we'll be sure to meet up every so often, yeah?"

Luffy nodded vigorously, and Sabo's smile widened. He pulled two small pieces of paper from his pocket.

"These are vivre cards," he explained, pinching them between his fingers, "They will lead the one holding them to the assigned individual: mine is the triangle," he said, "And the square is Ace's. If you ever need to find us, follow it's tug."

Rene cast him a glance then, but watched as the group exchanged farewells, and approached him as he and Ace prepared to board Striker.

"You didn't tell him," she remarked, unreadable, leaning against the railing next to him.

Sabo kept his gaze on the ocean. "He would have worried too much," he stated simply.

She hummed, watching as Ace jumped down.

Sabo looked over, and she met his eyes. "Be careful," she warned instead of persisting, eyes dark, "There's no telling what could happen: _don't be reckless_."

Sabo smiled, bowing his head. "You know I can't promise that," he murmured.

She sighed. "I can still try, can't I?" she questioned, smiling wryly. "Just come back in one piece."

"Of course, Rene." He flicked a salute before jumping down, "I'll do my best."

Rene sighed once more, watching as the raft rocketed away.

 _'Do your best...'_

 _Your self-preservation skills are the_ worst _, Chief._

* * *

Sabo glanced up from where he sat at a local restaurant, eyes narrowed suspiciously. It had only taken them a few hours to reach the next port, and, by the shouts in the distance, something was already amiss.

Looking around, it took only a moment to spot Ace on one of the rooftops, an irate chef shouting from across the bridge.

Sabo sighed.

He cupped his hands in front of his mouth. "ACE!" he shouted, "That's the second time _today_! Stop mooching!"

Ace looked down. "Sabo!" he greeted cheerfully, jumping down to where his brother sat, "The food's great here! Have you tried some?"

Sabo raised an eyebrow. "I have," he confirmed, "In fact, I'm eating some right now." And suddenly the plate in front of him was gone, Ace's mouth opened wide as he began to tilt the food towards it.

Sabo tackled him.

Ace squawked in protest, flailing, and the two began to wrestle. Somewhere along the way, Sabo's pipe became involved—likely about the time Ace's fire did—and, about a minute after, they lost balance, tumbling into the river.

It was after a few leagues in the surprisingly swift river that Sabo heaved them both out, and just as quickly after, Ace was raring to go once more: a nearby fishermen had mentioned a man named Blackbeard.

While Sabo absently wrung his clothing, Ace was demanding location, and by the time Sabo belatedly realized that they were talking about a _Doctor_ Blackbeard, Ace was already off.

Sabo gaped at Ace's dwindling form, paled, and sprinted after him.

 _"ACE! THAT'S NOT THE RIGHT BLACKBEARD!"_

* * *

Sabo arrived at the scene just in time to prevent a crisis: performing a jumping tackle on his brother as Ace raised his foot.

And though that crisis was averted, another was caused: the momentum of Sabo's impact sent them both careening into the river.

Several meters of rolling water later, Sabo broke the surface, heaving Ace over his back.

"Why the hell are you so _heavy_?" he groaned.

Ace muttered something unintelligible in reply—along the lines of 'your fault'—and Sabo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, Mr. Dead Weight," he groused, using his free hand to paddle with the current.

As the water calmed, Sabo threw his brother onto the bank, pulling himself up soon after. He sighed, but stood, taking a moment to stare morosely at his waterlogged clothing.

Suddenly, a voice piped from next to him. "Are you okay, misters?"

Sabo looked down, to be met with the sight of a young girl, surrounded by several cows.

He blinked.

"Well enough," he sighed, shaking his hat, "Though my friend here will be... indisposed for a while."

"Do you..." she started hesitantly, "Want to rest at my house?"

Sabo stared contemplatively, eyeing the grasp she held on her skirt, before smiling. "Sure," he replied, "And in return, feel free to ask for whatever you need."

She smiled as well. "My name's Moda! I'm taking care of the cows for my parents while they're away."

"I'm Sabo," he introduced in return, "And this is my brother, Ace. We're on our way to find someone, though we got a bit sidetracked."

(He smirked, pulling Ace's arm over his shoulder. "Let's go then, Ace, it's impolite to make a lady wait."

Ace grumbled, and Moda giggled.

"You two are funny.")

* * *

 **Short, but sweet... In other news, Captured!Sabo has gotten a narrow win, so we'll see what comes of it in the following chapters. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
